Resentful Wei
The Resentful Wei is the manifestation of Ancient Wei's soul. Su Ming tamed it. Appearance Resentful Wei is a black horse that was several thousands of feet tall. It had two dragon heads. It was covered by flames and black smoke was coming out of its nostrils when it breaths. It has six eyes.Ch. 932 Ch. 963 Background Resentful Weis were from Ancient Wei, one of the three Great Ancient Kingdoms from beyond the four Great True Worlds, and even the Fifth True World. That kingdom had countless cultivators, but in a single night, all of them died. Once the entire ancient kingdom was reduced to ashes, all the cultivators' souls gathered together to turn into resentment. This resentment lay in silence for several centuries until eventually forming into Resentful Weis. The Resentful Weis are not accepted by the universe, because it was heaven's will that Ancient Wei was destroyed. Those who kill a Resentful Wei can obtain the universe's kismet. No matter what they do, everything will go according to their plan. It was also why the two other Ancient Kingdoms had surrounded and exterminated them in the past. People who have the universe's kismet are incredibly rare in the years after the Great Destruction.Ch. 964 There were not many Resentful Weis still alive. This Resentful Wei lived inside the colorful world in Relocation Vortices in the inner parts of Divine Essence Star Ocean. History Book 4 When Su Ming was travelling with Dijiu Mo Sha through one of Relocation Vortices in the inner parts of Divine Essence Star Ocean, he noticed there a Resentful Wei. Su Ming had grown incredibly fond of this horse the moment he saw it. The creature’s fierce presence matched well with his own murderous aura. Next time they met, Su Ming let out a long roar to leave deep impression of himself. This served as provocation to the Resentful Wei. It reminded Su Ming about himself, sent away by its kin when it was still a newborn at the time its race was being destroyed. After meeting it again, Su Ming tamed it by making a promise to kill all living beings who want to kill it.Ch. 977 When Su Ming fought Sir Wu in the fifth kiln, the Resentful Wei was helping him. As Heavenly Centipede Sir Wu recognized it as the manifestation of Ancient Wei's soul, it understood its hatred towards it.Ch. 995 Sir Wu was in dire situation and was forced to call upon the power of Ancient Wu. The resentment towards the universe reached its peak when the Resentful Wei saw a blood descendant of Ancient Wu. Wu used Crack the Heavens divine ability at the Resentful Wei. It casted a glance at Su Ming as farewell and charged towards the slash. The Resentful Wei was gravely injured. When Wu was about to make second slash, Su Ming remembered his promise to the Resentful Wei.Ch. 997 Su Ming fused all three of his clones together and used the Art of his Life Matrix, the Flames of Summer, and Destiny. Sir Wu fell to the ground, after burning all of his blood.Ch. 998 Su Ming put Resentful Wei into his storage bag.Ch. 999 Book 5 After the long slumber, the Resentful Wei’s aura had become slightly stronger, but cultivation base was not its specialty. Its strongest asset was its speed. When Su Ming's Surging Indulger Clone gained his own intelligence, because of Heavenly Incense Rune, he was escaping. Su Ming chased after him using the speed of his Resentful Wei.Ch. 1177 Ch. 1178 Powers The Resentful Wei possessed the power equivalent to Fate Realm. It had unparalleled speed. Quotes "Resentful Wei, from now on, I will kill all living beings who want to kill you. This is the promise I made with you, and it is a promise to the entire universe!" - Su Ming Reference List Category:Beasts